Two Lonely Souls
by Centhri
Summary: After being framed for the murder of an Ionian elder Yasuo is forced to live on the run. Surely there must be no one out there that would be willing to accept him. Or maybe a certain fox lady who is just as lonely as him can give him a purpose in life. If they don't kill each other that is. Future smut so watch yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. This is my first fan fiction so please don't judge too harshly. However if you find something to be off or just think i could have been better please tell me so by writing a review. It would be a great help if you guys who read this story would help me improve by doing so.**

* * *

Two Lonely Souls

"Damn out of sake again," muttered Yasuo as he held his flask to his mouth. Yasuo began to rise from his spot in the shade to admire the wonderful weather. It was in the middle of the summer and the temperature was perfect. With blue skies and a slight breeze rolling through, it really was a great day to lounge about drinking alcohol. "Ionia really is a beautiful place," whispered Yasuo to himself as he began to head to the nearest town.

As Yasuo walked into town his rugged appearance attracted much attention. Some people were looking at him suspiciously as if he was a wanted criminal (which he was). Being the handsome man he was others looked upon him with lustful eyes. "Welcome to Harukin stranger!" said one of the street merchants. Yasuo simply waved to him thinking _good thing none of these people know who i am._ It had been 7 years since he was framed for the murder of the elder which resided in the sword school where Yasuo and his brother Yone were trained.

Even though he was one of the most wanted criminals in Ionia he had changed much after 7 years of wandering alone. One would have to look closely to see that the man they were sharing a drink with was on the wanted poster next to them. One of the major changes in Yasuo's appearance was a scar that ran across his nose. The scar had been given to Yasuo by his brother Yone who had been sent to kill him. The scar now remained as a reminder for Yasuo of his sins. The greatest of which being how he killed his own brother.

Yasuo now sat in a bar drinking whatever alcohol he could afford, remembering the the past and regretting all of it. A single tear ran down his face, as he moved his hand to wipe it off he noticed through a window across the room that the sky was turning gray. "Guess ill be staying in an inn tonight. Damn i just hope i have enough money," Yasuo said grimly as he continued to sip on his drink. The bitter taste of his drink helped calm his mind. Looking around Yasuo began to realize just how drunk he really was. "Better stop drinking…. After one more," as he said that to himself out loud as he motioned for the bartender to refill his cup.

Stepping… well stumbling out of the bar Yasuo could feel the rain lightly falling on his exposed skin. The feeling was refreshing and fit the mood he was in, however Yasuo knew he

would catch a cold by standing in the rain and began to make his way to the cheapest inn he could find. Stumbling in front of a rundown inn Yasuo entered stopping to look at the sign. "Sleeping Boar," he read aloud for no reason at all as he continued his way in.

Paying only 3 gold for 2 nights Yasuo made his way up the stairs of the "Sleeping Boar".

The inside of the inn was musty and old. The entire building seemed as if it was cleaned only once a week, which was probably the case. However it had a cozy feeling to it, one that almost made you want to stay. Not that Yasuo cared much, all he could think about was how bad his morning was going to be, and that he wanted another drink.

When Yasuo woke the next morning he had a hangover, a BIG hangover. The afternoon sunlight made Yasuo flich. He immediately closed the curtains and tried to think of how he could relieve himself of some of the pain. Looking at his wallet the had 11 gold left. After taking a quick shower Yasuo headed out to get some tea and find a way to make some more money.

As Yasuo walked down the street he could feel people staring at him as usual. This was the reason he prefered to stay out of towns. Not having much money Yasuo could never really afford clothes. Alcohol was more important to him as it was the only thing that comforted him. His regular attire consisted of a blue shirt which barely covered his upper torso, and a baggy pair of blue pants. He always carried his sword with him which scared most people away. However his perfect body attracted women all the time however whenever someone tried to advance on him he would simply reject them.

Finally Yasuo had arrived at his location. A quaint little tea shop named Odayakana. He wasn't a regular visitor here but from the few time he had been in Harukin he had found the green tea at Odayakana was very good for hangovers. "Welcome to Odayakana, what would you like sir?" asked the girl at the counter. "Just green tea, if you have any under 11 gold that is," Yasup replied bleakly. "Alright sir i'll brew you one of our finest teas," the clerk said eagerly. "But i don't have the mon…" Yasuo was cut off by the clerk. "For a fine young man like yourself it's on the house," The clerk gave him a big smile while she brewed the tea.

"I guess kind souls do still exist," muttered Yasuo as he took a seat at the nearest table. The inside of the tea shop was completely different from the inside of the Sleeping Boar. While it was very cozy it was also very clean. Not a single piece of dust could be seen by the human eye. Ornate paintings and scrolls lined the walls, ancient Ionian was scribbled on the edges of the table, purely for cosmetic reasons Yasuo figured.

As Yasuo sat there taking in the atmosphere he breathed deeply. _I wonder what its like to run a shop like this? _He silently thought to himself. That thought was immediately interrupted when a shady group of people walked into the store. Each of them dressed ruggedly and carrying weapons. The man who seemed to be their leader walked up to the counter and slammed his fit on it. "Hey Mei, so when are we getting our payment, unless you want to pay me and the boys in a slightly… different way," the man said sharply as he began to look her up and down.

"I'm terribly sorry sir but i must ask you to leave," said Mei in a shaky voice. She was terrified of what was going to happen to her, after all she was quite gorgeous. Her hair was incredibly fine and went down to her waist. Her eyes were a vivid shade of green, very rare in Ionian people. She had a small frame that made her look fragile, as if a single touch would break her.

"Come on Mei, were friends right? Just pay us before i have to do something I might regret," The man said with a smirk. Yasuo immediately recognised him. The mans name was Kita, he was the leader of a small time gang called the Blood Bandits. He had a bounty of 750 gold on his head, Yasuo smirked. "Hey man its been a while," Said Yasuo cheerfully as he wrapped his arm around Kita as if he had known him forever. "Who the hell are you?" Kita replied with a confused tone.

"Its me man, you know, Yone," as Yasuo said this he hit Kita in the gut knocking him out. Picking up Kita's body he began making his way out turning back to smile at Mei. "I'll be back for that tea, just let me drop this guy off first." The clerk blushed a little as she quietly nodded. As Yasuo brushed past the rest of Kita's sad excuse for a gang he said to them "Get out of town or your next." Each and every one of the thugs ran away stumbling over each other, not wanting to feel Yasuo's wrath.

When returning from his little side trip triumphantly, Yasuo returned to the tea shop as he had promised. He found a steaming cup of tea and a smiling Mei waiting for him. He simply sat down at the table where his tea was waiting and began to sip it. _Delicious! _Yasuo looked at Mei and gave her a soft smile. When he finished he thanked her for the tea and left only looking back to say thank you a second time.

When he stepped out of the tea shop Yasuo looked at the sky, it was blue like the day before. As he began to make his way back to his inn a sudden thought came to his mind. _I can go buy some more alcohol! _Yasuo thought happily to himself as he made his way to the most expensive bar he could find. He was going to enjoy himself today… not so much tomorrow morning though. A shudder ran through Yasuo as he remembered how painful the morning had been for him. _Who cares?_ He thought as he continued on his way

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed cus i will be updating this story regularly (probably every Wednesday) so stay tuned please. Constructive criticism is welcomed and so is hate mail (its funny reading some of the things people come up with). Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know I said I would be putting out more chapters on Wednesdays but i was really excited so I began working right away. Hope yall enjoy, remember to review your input will really help me. **

* * *

Chapter 2

As Ahri sat on the shoreline of lake Koi she stared at the bright blue summer sky. Looking around her surroundings she noticed a man slowly approaching her. The man had a very small frame and carried a fishing rod with him. Koi lake got its name from the massive amount of Koi that were caught every day. However this man was not here for fishing, he was charmed by Ahri's looks and was there to talk to her. _How pathetic. I didn't even have to use my magic charm to attract this one. _Ahri thought to herself.

Normally Ahri would play with the emotions of her victims before she took their life essences. However today she just wanted to relax under the sun and enjoy the view of the lake.

Once the fisherman came within her spell range she immediately devoured his essence and left his body in the woods behind the lake. "I can't believe you made me go to all this trouble so early in the day," Ahri said to the dead body as if it could hear her.

Ahri despised men like this fisherman. Men who simply followed their lustful desires and took her as some cheap whore they could have there way with. The truth was quite different, she simply charmed men to make them vulnerable and then stole their essences. Even the other members of the League thought of her as a whore and a slut. Those word hurt, they hurt alot. Because of that stupid rumor all the females in the League avoided her, and all the men tried to hit on her but when she said no they called her a slut or trash then walk away.

From a distance Ahri looked like the kind of girl who was friends with everyone. In reality she didn't have any friends, she had never had any friends. She used to be a normal fox but through the magic of a dying mage she was turned into a human, well mostly human. She still had her nine tails and her fox ears. She immediately learned how to speak Ionian and most basic education, obviously from the magic. However it took her a few months to get used moving around in a human body.

She had also never truly felt human. The reason that she preys on men and takes their essences is so she can someday become fully human, even if it means her losing her powers.

"I wonder if i'm even getting closer to becoming human?" she asked herself. Tears began to stream down Ahri's face as he sat by the lake, wishing she had someone she could share her feelings with. Just one friend, just one is all she asked for. So why couldn't she have one, why did everyone care about her looks but not her?

"Guess I should head back," Ahri said as she began to wipe her tears and stand up. As she began to make her way back to the league she looked back towards the woods where she had left the corps of the fisherman. "Sorry," she mouthed as she turned back around and headed back to her apartment. The League did not support Ahri killing people to take their essences so she did it in secret. Whenever the League did find out they would giver her a stern talking to and then look the other way. Being a champion of the League had its benefits

While walking through Hofuna (Ionia's Institute town), Ahri smelled something absolutely delicious. Turning to her right she saw that the smell was coming from Gargas' bar, "The Bar of Legends" Ahri's stomach growled as she walked in, figuring she would grab a bite to eat. She had missed lunch because she had been at the lake all day and could really use some good food and something to drink. Ahri wasn't really the biggest fan of alcohol simply cuz she didnt really like the taste or feeling of it.

"What'll it be Ahri?" Gargas asked. "The usual, one chicken curry special and some water please," she replied. "You got enough money for that honey? If you payed me in a different way i would be willing to but that for you if you know what I mean," said a voice from across the room. Ahri looked behind her with an expression of pure horror. She could see Twisted Fate sitting in the corner of the bar with a woman under each arm. "So how about it Ahri?" Twisted Fate asked. "Im sorry Fate but I have plenty of money," Ahri replied, trying to keep her cool.

"Aww, thats no fun Ahri," Twisted Fate said as in a mischievous tone. His eyes scanning Ahri's body, almost as if he could see right through her clothing his stare was intent on her curves. "Come on Fate you don't need that whore, you've got me and Ruby," said the girl under his right arm. "Ya Fate listen to Diamond, that slut doesnt deserve you. Who knows how many men she has been with, you might catch some sort of disease sleeping with her," added in the girl to his left.

Ahri ran out of the bar tears rolling down her face. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She would go back to the bar tomorrow around closing time and pay for the food she had ordered but for now she just ran. She didn't run home though. She ran to her secret spot by the lake hoping to get away, away from everything.

As Ahri arrived at her favorite spot at the lake tears still streaming down her face, she saw something she couldn't understand. A man was sitting by a grave she had never noticed. She had been coming to this spot for two years and she had never noticed the sword sticking in the ground. The sword was rusted and looked as if it had been there for years. What baffled her even more was the man sitting cross legged at the grave. He was dressed in baggy blue pants and a blue shirt that had been torn in half. He was incredibly well built and carried a sword at his side. He was drinking something out of a flask.

As Ahri moved closer she noticed that the man was… crying.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry my chapters are so short. They look alot longer in google docs. Ill work on putting more into each chapter and sorry again. Love ya baebae.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Awww ya im on a role. 3 chapters in 3 days, SOMEONE GET THE CHAMPAGNE!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ahri didn't know what to do, people walked through this spot of the lake quite frequently but not for the view. Most people were simply walking by on their way to another destination. Other than Ahri it seemed like no one realized how beautiful the lake was from this spot. Yet this man was here, and there was something making him sad. Ahri wanted to reach out and comfort him, however she remembered that she had her own problems to deal with. As the sympathy for the man in front of her faded she began to formulate a plan of action. She wanted to get this man away from what she considered "her" spot.

She finally decided what to do. She would charm the man and take his essence. As she got closer to the strange mad she felt regret even before she used her spell. She didn't know why, after all it would simply be like the fisherman from earlier. As Ahri said this to herself she decided now or never. She kissed her hand and blew the kiss at the man, a pink heart went flying toward the man as tears began to run down her face.

The charm hit it's mark and caused Yasuo to flinch. He suddenly looked behind him to see Ahri standing behind him. _Who is that?_ Yasuo wondered to himself. After giving the fox lady one last look he went back to mourning. "What should I do brother, should I just give up on my revenge and leave Ionia?" he asked the grave that sat in front of him. This was the very spot where Yasuo had slain his brother as well as buried him, leaving Yone's sword as a marker for where he lay.

Ahri stood dumbfounded. _How did he resist my charm! What's going on?! _Ahri began to panic. No one had ever resisted her charm it was impossible. Yet this man didn't just resist it he didn't even notice it. As Ahri tried to make sense of what just happend when she notice the man if front of her beginning to rise. "Such a beautiful view, you'd think more people would notice it," said Yasuo to Ahri. As he began to walk away she grabbed onto his arm. "Care to enjoy the view with me?" She asked with watery eyes.

The bank was raised not so much that one could call it a cliff but it was high enough to give a great view of the lake and the tree line that wrapped around the lake like a wall. The reflection of the stars in the lake made it seem as if Yasuo and Ahri were sitting above the sky looking down. The grass was incredibly soft, it made sitting down and enjoying nature that much better.

Sitting down next to someone and sharing this special spot of hers made Ahri feel better. However looking over to her right she noticed that the man beside her was still as sad as ever. "Thanks for sticking around with me, my names Ahri. What's yours?" Ahri asked. "My name is an unwelcome one in this country. I hope you don't mind me keeping it secret." Replied Yasuo.

Each town has an Institute city which champions can use to travel instantly between countries and the Institute of War. Ahri loved Ionia because it was so peaceful but even in Ionia there was crime. She was surprised a little upon learning that the man beside her was a criminal, but he seemed like a kind person so she didn't really care. Besides she killed people for her own personal gain, even though she had cut back on taking essences she still did it from time to time, she was just as bad as the person next to her if not worse. Even if the League did help her stop completely that still won't bring back the lives she had taken.

"Do you have some sort of alias I could call you by?" She asked. "You can call me Yone if it makes you feel better," the idea of using his brothers name brought guilt to Yasuo but it was all he could think of. "Yone, that's a nice name," she said as she looked at Yasuo. She noticed that when she said his name it brought a tear to eyes.

"Mind if I ask who Yone really was?" Questioned Ahri. The emotion on the mans face made it obvious that Yone was someone who had been close to him. Yasuo pointed to the grave behind him and said. "It was my brothers name," tears slowly sliding down his face. "He died 5 years ago on this day. I haven't been here since that day so I decided it was about time to pay him a visit," said Yasuo in a cold voice, his tears had stopped and the look on his face was of grief and hatred.

Ahri gasped. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked," she said apologetically. "It's fine," replied Yasuo. "We all have to face reality eventually," he continued as he took a drink from his flask. "What are you drinking?" Asked Ahri as she tried to change the subject. "Sake," Said Yasuo as he handed the bamboo flask to her. She took a sip and began to cough. The flavor was bitter but it made her feel a little bit better.

Turning her head to her right she began to examine Yasuo's physical features. He was very muscular and very rugged looking, something Ahri found to be sexy. Unlike many swordsmen he only had one scar which ran across the bridge of his nose. His skin tone was a dark tan showing that he had spent much of his life outdoors. His black hair was tied back into a large pony tail and even though it looked as if he could use a shower his hair still looked extremely soft and fine. His eye scared Ahri. They were a bright sky blue, and at first glance they simply looked like beautiful eyes, which they were.

However looking closer she noticed that his eyes were filled with emotion. They looked incredibly sad as if someone had just died. Someone very important. They also were filled with rage, anger, and hatred. The eyes of a sad samurai and a ruthless killer put into one. Simply from his gaze she could tell that this man had lived a life of loss and ridicule. That no matter what crime he had committed in the past his punishment was far worse than what any man should have to go through. There was one final emotion that Ahri could see in his eyes. It was total isolation and loneliness. His eyes were one of a man who had been cast out from society and left to rot, and every time he crawled out of his pit of torment and anguish, they simply threw him back in… without a second thought.

Yasuo sighed and stood up. "It's getting late and i still haven't found a place to spend the night so I guess ill be on my way," said Yasuo. Looking back he saw Ahri stand up. "Ya its about time for me to head back too," Ahri replied with a tired voice. "If you're going to Hofuna then ill come with you. I have to get back to the Institute," Ahri said with a sigh. "The Institute of War?" Yasuo asked. "Ya, im a champion of the League," Ahri said in an annoyed tone. "You don't sound like you're happy to be there," said Yasuo in a curious tone. "I'm not on the best terms with the people there. Most of the other champions hate me actually," said Ahri with a sad expression on her face. "I know the feeling," Yasuo chuckled.

Ahri lead Yasuo through the town of Hofuna talking all the way. "Could you by chance show me to the cheapest inn?" asked Yasuo in an embarrassed tone. "No problem!" Ahri replied cheerfully. This was the first time anyone had held a conversation with her about something other than her looks and how much she cost. _This is strange. Not only did Yone resist my charm but he hasn't once brought up the topic of sex or tried to hit on me. Not that that's a bad thing. _Though Ahri. When they got to the inn Yasuo walked up to the counter and asked for a room. "1 room for 2 nights that'll be 650 gold," the clerk said. Yasuo almost choked. He knew that an Institute town would be more expensive but not that expensive. Most cheap inns cost around 5-15 gold for 2 nights. The most expensive he had seen in the past was 90 gold.

When Ahri saw the expression on Yasuo's face she laughed. "I don't have any money on me Yone but you're welcome to spend the night at my place," said Ahri. "Really… are you sure? I don't want to be a bother. Would they even let me into the Institute?" Questioned Yasuo. "It's fine Yone, besides I owe you anyways." Yasuo was confused. "Owe me for what?" He asked. Ahri's face got red as he put her hands to her cheeks. "Your the first friend I've ever had. Everyone else treats me like a slut but you, you treat me like a normal human. You don't know how much that means to me." Said Ahri meekly. "Well alright then, ill take up that offer," Said Yasuo, with a big smile on his face.

Ahri's face turned bright red. She grabbed Yasuo's hand and turned around to face him. "Lets get going then," she said cheerfully as she began leading Yasuo to the Institute's teleporter. She smiled the whole way there, she had finally made a friend, and she wasn't going to give him up easily.

* * *

** Remember to leave a review. Every time someone reviews my story Mega Poro get one step closer to changing the meta... forever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucky #4... Is 4 a lucky number?**

* * *

Chapter 4

Ahri and Yasuo cheerfully walked through the Institute chatting along the way. They talked about simple things like their favorite food or their favorite color. Ahri learned many things about Yasuo but what she didn't learn who he was, and that was what she really wanted to know. She wanted him to lean on her shoulder and allow her to comfort him, and she wanted to do the same. To take all of her problems and tell them to Yasuo is all she really wanted.

"So Yone, how old are you?" Ahri wondered. She was 23 and she liked the idea of dating someone older and taller than her. Even though they were just friends now Ahri planned on making their relationship more intimate. "I'm not completely sure. My brother and I were orphans. Our parents died when I was around the age of 2 or 3. My brother was just a few months older so he didn't really remember. I think I'm around 28." Yasuo said.

Ahri blushed, _he's perfect. Now I just need to make him mine. _She thought to herself. Ahri suddenly let go of Yasuo's hand and wrapped her arm around his bringing them closer. As they continued walking they began to really look like a couple. Suddenly realizing where they were Ahri looked to her side and saw Gargas' bar. She began to walk faster pulling Yasuo along when she heard someone call out her name.

"Hey Ahri I see you got yourself a new boy toy. I guess I wasn't good enough so you had to go charm some poor helpless man." Twisted Fate said. Turning around to face him Ahri saw a huge grin on his face. Her eyes widened as she knew what was coming. He was going to reveal all of her secrets to Yasuo. "Please stop," Ahri mouthed, begging Twisted Fate to just leave them alone.

"Have you told him what you do to all the boys that you charm? That you suck out their life essences and make a meal out of them." Twisted Fate chuckled. Ahri turned to Yasuo with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe that she would lose her first friend just because of Twisted Fate. But when she looked at Yasuo she saw that he was currently locked in a stare down with Twisted fate. The look in his eyes was one of blood lust and anger. "I don't know who you are but you obviously don't know Ahri." Growled Yasuo.

` _He's sticking up for me!? _Ahri was baffled. Never in her life had someone stood up for her whenever someone made fun of her. In fact most of them would join in and gang up on her. "HA. I don't know Ahri? You're mistaking pal I know a lot more about her than some fool who just happened to fall for her charm this morning. She's a total slut who uses her looks and magical powers to charm men so they can't fight back when while she eats their souls," Twisted Fate said with a sly grin on his face. "Ill tell you one thing son, there are people in this world who have done worse things than that, and you're looking at one." Yasuo said as he drew his sword.

It sounded as if the wind itself was coming out of the swords sheath. The atmosphere of the room changed completely and Yasuo's killing intent could literally be felt. "Ha, you can't kill me. I'm a champion of the league, if you kill me who knows what will happen to you." Twisted Fate said trying to act tough. The look in Twisted's eyes were one of true fear. "I've done worse things in my life. In fact killing a scumbag like you might be a good way to repent for my crimes." Yasuo said as he lunged at Twisted Fate.

Twisted Fate smiled as he threw his red card. _What an idiot he can't take me._ Thought Twisted Fate. However Yasuo simply created a wall of wind causing the card to go off course and disappear. Twisted Fate began to panic, he couldn't think properly and simply began to run. "YOUR MINE!" shouted Yasuo as he closed the distance between himself and Twisted Fate. Suddenly a large barrel came hurtling towards Yasuo from inside a bar. The barrel exploded in an explosion of purple liquid. The impact of the barrel sent Yasuo flying into a nearby pillar. Gargas stepped out of his bar and gave Twisted Fate a cold look.

"That was one of my best wine barrels Twisted Fate. I expect you to pay me back." Twisted Fate too shocked to say anything simply nodded. Gargas then picked up Yasuo's unconscious body. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH HIM?!" Ahri shouted preparing for a fight. "Relax Ahri i'm just taking him to the infirmary. Come along now you wouldn't want him waking up without you there do ya?" Gargas asked. Ahri smiled at Gargas "Your right, thank you Gargas." Ahri as she wiped away her tears. "Oh and Ahri… you're not as alone as you think. If that loser Twisted ever messes with you again just tell me. And remember I still owe you one curry plate and a water." Gargas laughed.

Ahri didn't know what to say. Gargas had always been one of the nicer champions in the League but she had never really considered him a friend. She began to smile as she followed Gargas to the infirmary. _I just hope Yone is okay_. "Gargas if Yone suffers any permanent damage i'll hurt you." Ahri said jokingly. "Lets hope he makes it." Gargas laughed. _I hope Akali or Shen are in the Infirmary right now. Its late but they probably will be. _Ahri looked to at the sky, the sun was already beginning to rise, lighting up the sky with a beautiful pinkish orange color.

When Gargas and Ahri got to the infirmary Ahri sighed a sigh of relief. Akali was sitting down on a stool in her nurse outfit treating a summoner who had a broken arm. "Hey Akali, we've got another patient for you." Gargas said. "Oh hey Gargas… and Ahri, i'll be right with you." Akali said. The way Akali said Ahri's name hurt her feelings but she had expected as much. There was no rivalry between Ahri and Akali but Akali just did not trust Ahri. Just then as if he knew that there was a new patient Shen came out of the back room. He looked at the man in Gargas' arms "I'll take him into the back and wash him off," Said Shen.

Ahri blushed as she thought of Yasuo being naked. Akali looked at Ahri with an exasperated look. The female ninja knew exactly what she was thinking, and looking at the man she could see why. Akali's face turned red just thinking about it and Ahri gave her a cold stare before going back to day dreaming about Yasuo. "Well i'll be leaving now. Gotta get back to the bar," Gargas said as he exited the infirmary. Roughly 10 minutes later Shen returned with Yasuo in his arms. He had completely cleaned all of the wine off of Yasuo and gave him new clothes which he had found in the back. Yasuo's hair had been washed and glistened in the, untied his hair was almost long enough to touch the floor.

Shen laid Yasuo one of the many beds that lined the wall. Akali handed him a red potion which Shen poured onto a towel and rubbed it on his chest where the barrel had hit him. Immediately the massive bruise on his skin began to disappear. As Shen began to clean up he called Akali over. When she walked up to him he whispered something to her and looked at Ahri. Akali slowly walked over to Ahri and said "Ahri I suggest you leave. Ionian officers are on the way to apprehend this man." She gave Ahri a sad look and turned around. Ahri grabbed Akali's shoulder and turned her around.

"What do you mean? What has Yone done wrong?" She asked in confusion. "Yone? Yone was this man's brother, who he killed. His real name is Yasuo." Said Akali blankly. Ahri was stunned. Even she had heard of Yasuo. The man who had killed the elder he was sworn to protect, and then killed all of his fellow students including his brother. Ahri couldn't believe what she was hearing. This man was Yasuo? Why would he do such horrible things? She didn't care, she would question him later but for now she had to get him out of here. "Ahri please leave." Akali said.

"No," replied Ahri as she summoned her orb and fox fires.

* * *

**Did you enjoy... If not too bad get over it. jkjk love ya baebae**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about getting this one out a bit later than normal. I've been busy playing league with my homies. Also this one is a bit shorter than normal cus I felt like it.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Don't do this Ahri," Akali muttered as she took a fighting stance. She didn't have her Kamas with her but she was still very skilled in hand to hand combat. "Stop this Akali," Shen said as he stepped between the two women. "There is no reason for this fighting, Ahri we will help you get Yasuo out of the Institute but its up to you where you go from there," Shen said as he went to fetch Yasuo's normal clothes which had been cleaned and dried in the speed washer that the Infirmary used to clean rags and towels. "But Shen! He's a wanted criminal. He killed an Elder, his existence threatens the balance of Ionia, the balance we have worked so hard to keep," Akali said. "Do you really think this man i guilty Akali?" questioned Shen. Akali's face lit up with surprise. "You mean to tell me he didn't do it?" Akali asked in an unsure tone. "Yes. Looking at the records of the school where Yasuo and his brother were taught Yasuo was the most skilled student to ever attend there. He might have been a bit hot headed and disrespectful but all of the Teachers there noted that he had a strong sense of honor and justice." Shen replied.

"Justice. That's a pretty word," said Yasuo as he began to get out of the bed. "Yasuo!" Ahri exclaimed as she threw herself around him. Ahri looked at his face only to see an emotionless husk of the man she called her friend. "Yasuo… are you okay?" she asked in a concerned tone. "I'm fine. Just give me my clothes and i'll be on my way," he said blankly as he stood up. "What are you going to do. Some of Ionia's best samurai are on there way. Do you think you can take them?" Shen questioned as he handed Yasuo his clothes. "I've been doing it for 7 years, i'm sure i'll be fine." Yasuo replied. "What about your honor. How can you just take the lives of those men without a second thought?" Shen asked in a stern tone. "My honor left a long time ago. Besides, I swore that I would follow this path until the end." Yasuo said as he looked at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with the people around him.

"I know you didn't kill that stupid Elder Yasuo. So what will you do once you kill the person who did?" asked Shen. "I don't know. I'll probably just keep running. Never could stay in one place," said Yasuo. "Please Yasuo, don't leave me," Ahri said, tears filling her eyes. "You were my first friend Yasuo, and i don't want to let you go," Ahri grabbed his hand as tears began to run down her face. "The story of the sword is inked in blood… and so is mine," Yasuo said as he looked into Ahri's eyes. They were filled with sadness and regret. "I've killed people too Yasuo, a lot of people," she said. "I know! We could get Yasuo to become a champion! That would give him immunity and plenty of time to prove his innocence without bloodshed." said Akali.

"Thats a great idea Akali!" said Ahri in an excited tone. "How about it Yasuo?" Ahri asked. "Please… If you won't do it for me then do it for yourself at least," she said. Yasuo sighed. "I'll do it. So whats the plan?" he asked. "Go in the back and put your clothes back on as well as this," Shen handed him a cloak. The cloak was blue and had different golden patterns on the edges of the fabric. "It's a summoner cloak. No one will question you if you wear that." Shen said. Yasuo took the cloak and walked into the back room.

"Akali and I will stay here. You escort Yasuo to the Judgment Room and enlist him as a champion. High Summoner Jura should be there right now, i'm sure he'll have no problem with performing Yasuo's judgment," Shen said as Ahri nodded. Yasuo walked out of the back room wearing the cloak Shen had given him. It completely cover his body and the hood covered his face. As soon as Yasuo stepped out, 5 Ionian samurais came into the room with their hands on their swords. "WHERE IS YASUO!?" the man in front asked. "He just escaped, we sent Kennen to chase after him. We think that he's headed to the Piltover teleporter," Shen said in a calm tone.

"We appreciate your help," said the man as he bowed. Akali turned to face Yasuo, "They really don't like you do they?" she asked. "There's a lot of people who want me dead and not much I can do about it." he replied. "Lets get this straight Yasuo. I don't trust you and the only reason i'm going along with this is because of Shen." said Akali. "That's fine, but if you want to kill me you better bring your friends." Yasuo said as he glared at her. The look in his eyes terrified her. Yasuo had killed many more and would not hesitate just because she was a girl. She gulped and looked away. Shen gave Yasuo a soft look. "Don't worry Yasuo, there won't be any need for fighting any more." he said as he rested his hand on Yasuo's shoulder.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Yasuo asked. "While you might view justice as nothing but a pretty word, I view it as a lifestyle. You have been judged for a crime you didn't commit and I will help you find the person who caused this and bring an end to this pointless violence." Shen said. "I appreciate that. Not many people are willing to go out of their way for someone like me." Yasuo replied. "Well it is my job to bring balance after all." Shen said with an obvious smile which could be seen through his mask. "You two better get going," he continued.

"Thanks Shen." Yasuo replied as Ahri began to lead him to the Judgement Room. When they got out into the hall Ahri took him by the hand. "I can't believe you're going to become a champion." Ahri said with excitement. "Might… might become a champion. I dont even know what this Judgment business is." Yasuo replied. "Oh, well its simple. The Judgment is where one of the High Summoners looks into your mind to see if your fit to become a champion. They look at your past and your reasoning for becoming a champion. Most people get rejected because all they want is money and fame." Ahri said. "Money… do champions get paid well?" Yasuo asked. "We get paid around 10,000 gold every month." replied Ahri. "Lets hurry up then!" Yasuo said.

As they began to pick up the pace a voice came from behind them. "Wow Ahri, I can't believe you would help a murderer escape. You really are one bad girl." Ahri turned around to see Twisted Fate with a smug grin on his face. Behind him were the 5 samurai that had come searching for Yasuo in the infirmary. "That's the man your looking for right there in the summoner cloak." Twisted Fate said. Yasuo then threw the cloak to revealing his sword which had been concealed under the cloak. "I would run if I were you. There will be no one to save you this time." Yasuo said. "THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE YASUO!" shouted Twisted Fate. "I alone decide my fate." Yasuo retorted as he drew his sword.

* * *

**Yay cliffhangers! Enjoy Pwndi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So ya this one took a bit longer cus ive been kinda busy and such so sry.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Twisted Fate began throwing out his cards one after another. Just as Yasuo put up his wind wall to deflect them, but the samurai began to flank him. Two of them came for him from the right and three from the left. As Yasuo braced himself for the attack he saw a blue or fly by his left taking out two of the men and severely injuring the third. "I'll get the small fry Yasuo you get Twisted Fate!" Ahri said as she proceeded to summon three fox fires which circled around her. Yasuo turned to face Twisted Fate and noticed he was gone. Suddenly a ring of cards appeared next to him and Yasuo jumped back. Twisted fate appeared in the ring and threw out a fan of three cards.

Yasuo took a stance and prepared to slice the card in front of him in half. When his sword made contact with the card he was pushed back. Instead of cutting the card he had only been able to deflect it. _I can't cut his cards so i'll have to play this evasively. _Yasuo thought. "HASAGI!" Yasuo yelled as he sliced the air with his sword. A whirlwind formed and launched Twisted Fate into the air. "SORYE GE TON!" as Yasuo yelled he suddenly appeared next to Twisted Fate. Ahri watched as Yasuo sliced Twisted Fate multiple times. He was moving too fast to see, almost as if he was the wind itself. When Yasuo was finished he landed on the ground and sheathed his sword. Suddenly Twisted Fate who had been held in the air by Yasuo's wind exploded in a cloud of blood.

Yasuo was covered in blood as he walked over to Ahri. "You dealt with them pretty fast," he said looking at the five corpses that lay scattered about. Each of the corpses were badly burned, almost to a crisp. "It's what I do," Ahri replied as she licked her lips. "They made a nice snack," she continued. She suddenly realized what she was saying and panicked. She had been working hard to stop stealing essences yet her true nature would still surface from time to time. "What does it taste like?" Yasuo asked. Ahri looked at him in surprise, "What do you mean?" she questioned. "Life essences, do they taste anything?" Yasuo asked. "Well I never really thought about it. It kinda taste like blood I guess," Ahri replied.

"Interesting. Anyways we better hurry to that Judgment thing, That is if they'll still accept me." Yasuo said. "I'm sure they will Yasuo. Twisted Fate tried to kill you and you acted in self defense," Ahri said as she tried to comfort him. "You don't have to sugar coat it Ahri. Killing is a bad habit of mine… a habit I can't seem to kick. It's as if people keep running into my sword." he said in a depressed voice. "You and me both," Ahri said as she took his hand. :Lets get going Yasuo," she continued. Yasuo nodded lightly as he allowed Ahri to guide him through the winding corridors of the Institute.

"So how are we going to break the news to the… people, who run the Institute that I killed that Twisted Fate guy." Yasuo asked Ahri. Ahri stopped walking and pointed to a blue crystal that was hanging on the ceiling. Looking down the hall it seemed that there was one every 20 feet or so. "You see those lights?" Ahri asked. Yasuo nodded, "The summoners can also use them as a surveillance system of sorts. That's probably how Twisted Fate and those samurai found us so fast. They already know that Twisted Fate is dead, and that's a good sign." Ahri said. "How is that good," Yasuo asked in confusion. "Considering that they haven't sent security or other champions after us probably means that they plan to give you a Judgment and see if you are fit to join the league," Ahri replied.

They came to a stop in front of a large gate that was in the middle of a rather extensive courtyard. Exotic plants lined the walkways and people were all over the place enjoying the happy atmosphere of the place. Most of the people were wearing summoner cloaks, some seemed to be tourist from various countries. "This is the entrance to the main section of the Institute. This is where Judgments are commenced and also where all of the champions of the League stay." Ahri said. Yasuo looked up taking in the atmosphere. Examining the building itself it seemed to combine Demacian and Noxian architecture. The gates seemed like something that had been taken directly from a castle in the Freljord. The greenery was like something from an Ionian garden.

As Yasuo and Ahri walked toward the gates of the League all of the summoners attention was shifted from the courtyard or the tourist to Yasuo. There faces couldn't be seen through their hoods but Yasuo knew that their looks were of distrust. He couldn't blame them, he had just killed a champion of the League when he was already a wanted criminal. One of the summoners walked up to Yasuo and said "Welcome Yasuo, we have been waiting for you. Follow me," Yasuo did as he was told. As Ahri and Yasuo entered the Judgement room Ahri said. "I'll be waiting outside Yasuo," she winked to him as she exited the room.

"Please step into the next room," a voice said as a door appeared on the wall next to Yasuo. He did as he was told and stepped into the room. It was a completely white room. No decorations or anything just a white room that felt more like a box than anything. There was a single chair in the middle of the room. The door closed behind Yasuo closed and the voice spoke. "Please sit Yasuo," he nodded and sat down. "Your head will start to hurt as we will be entering your mind for the first time, please do not panic. We ill simply be looking to see if you are fit to join the League. We will not leak any of your personal history to anyone else so do not worry," the voice said.

_Its not like everyone doesn't know who i am anyways. _Yasuo thought to himself. "Brace yourself Yasuo, we will be commencing the Judgment in 3… 2… 1… start," Yasuo's head filled with pain as he screamed out. He suddenly began hallucinating. He saw visions of his past, he saw how he had killed all the other disciples at his school. He saw his brother in his final moments as he died in his arms. Yasuo suddenly awoke panting, he clutched his head trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. The door in front of him opened and the voice said "Welcome to the League of Legends Yasuo." "Thanks," Yasuo said in a sarcastic tone.

When Yasuo stepped out of the Judgment center he was surprised to see Ahri waiting for him. When she saw him her face lit up with excitement. "Congratulations Yasuo!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you Ahri. How long have you been waiting here?" he asked. "Roughly 20 minutes." she replied. "You waited all that time for me?" he asked. "Of course. After all I wouldn't want you to get lost and not find your home." Ahri said with a big grin on her face.

"Has the Institute prepared a place for me to stay or something?" Yasuo asked in confusion. "Well more or less. Anyways lets go!" Ahri said in a cheerful voice as she began to lead Yasuo to his new home.

* * *

**FYI I will not be including league matches in this story cus thats not what the story is about. Its a story about Yasuo and Ahri leaning on each other to conquer their past and create a new future. If you want League then go download it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ACTION!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Here we are!" Ahri said gleefully. Yasuo was dumbfounded as he found himself slack jawed looking at the mansion Ahri had brought him to. "Is this… my home?" he asked, still unable to believe what he was seeing. It was like looking at one of the grand temples that the elders in Ionia lived in only slightly smaller. "Well… more or less," Ahri replied. Yasuo looked at her with a confused look, "What do you mean more or less?" he asked. "This is actually were I live. The Institute was going to give you a small apartment so I decided that you could just live with me." she said. "That's very thoughtful Ahri, thank you. But are you sure you don't mind me living here?" Yasuo asked. "Of course not," Ahri said, she was looking at the ground, her face was bright red.

"Enough with the details lets go inside!" Ahri said. Yasuo nodded and followed her in. Once they got inside Ahri began showing him the various rooms of the house. "This one is the living room. That big black box on the stand is a TV. It can be used to watch other champions games in the league," Yasuo looked around as Ahri continued talking. The furniture was all designed to look Ionian. The couch in the living room looked incredibly comfy and so did the beds in Ahri's room and his room. Ahri had given him the guest room on the third floor which was across the hall from her own.

The kitchen and living room were separated by the entrance hall on the first floor. The dining room was right next to the kitchen. There was also a workout room next to the living room that had never been used. "I never really work out so you can do whatever you like to that room." Ahri had told him. On the second floor was a lounge and a library, as well as what Ahri had called a "video game room". There were two bedrooms on the second floor and two on the third. On each floor was a bathroom and each of the bedrooms had its own bathroom which was only slightly smaller than the others.

Yasuo's room was rather plain compared to the rest of the room. It had a king sized bed in the center of the room and a bookshelf just right of it. To the left of the bed was a small counter with a small lamp that Ahri had said was for reading at night. There was also a good sized wardrobe in the room. On the wall was another TV and a couch put in front of the TV so he could relax in his room if he wanted. There were a lot of different show on the TV's but none of them interested him. Almost everyone of them took place in Piltover. Ahri said that that was because the TV was an invention created in the City of Progress.

"Well that concludes our tour!" Ahri said happily. You go wash up and i'll make something to eat. You can put your clothes into the fast washer in the third floor bathroom. Tomorrow we can go buy some more clothing for you," she continued as she walked off. Yasuo's stomach suddenly growled and he realized just how hungry he was. After putting his clothes into the washing machine he stepped into the shower in his room. He began to think about the past wondering what he had done to deserve such kindness. The warm water running down his naked body helped comfort him.

Ahri sang to herself as she prepared the food. She was making her favorite, Curry with white rice. Nothing special but it was very delicious and VERY spicy. _I hope Yasuo likes spicy food she thought to herself._ She smell of the curry was driving her nuts. She was incredibly hungry right now and the smell of the food she was preparing didn't help at all. Right as she had finished cooking and was setting the table Yasuo came down. When she turned to greet him she saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt. All he had on was his regular pants. _Oh my god he is so sexy! _Ahri thought to herself. Her face turned bright red as she continued to stare at Yasuo.

"Sorry about how i'm dressed. My shirt hasn't dried quite yet," he said in embarrassment. "No no no its fine! I don't mind really!" Ahri said. She looked again at Yasuo. His hair wasn't tied back and went all the way down his back. He was still slightly damp and the water on his abs caused his muscles to glisten in the light. "That smells great!" he said as he sat down. Snapping back to reality Ahri looked at him and asked, "What would you like to drink. I have water, soda, and wine?" "Wine would be great please," Yasuo replied. Ahri got two wine glasses from the cupboard and placed them on the table. After pouring the wine Ahri sat down next to Yasuo.

"This is great Ahri! Your a really good cook," Yasuo said. "Wh… wh… why thank you," Ahri said, her face red from embarrassment. She looked over to Yasuo who was on his fourth glass of wine. "You sure do drink a lot of alcohol," Ahri stated. "Until I met you it was the only friend who didn't turn on me… unless you count hangovers," Yasuo chuckled. Ahri could sense sadness in his tone. She sipped on her wine, already feeling a little dizzy. "To be honest I've never been a big alcohol person. I just don't handle it very well." Ahri said. "I didn't either, until my brother died… until I killed him." Yasuo said in a depressing tone.

Ahri reached out and hugged him. "It must have been horrible," she said as tears came rolling down her face. Her tears landed on his bare skin as he looked at her. "It was. But its over, one it happens you have to accept it." Yasuo said. He brushed the tears off her cheek and pressed his forehead against hers. "You can't run from your past Ahri, I know because I've tried," he whispered softly. Ahri looked up to see him crying. His eyes filled with loneliness and despair. "I'm tired of being alone Ahri," he said as he rested his head on her shoulder and hugged her. "Me too Yasuo… me too." Ahri replied. She pushed Yasuo back just a little bit, just enough for their faces to be right next to each other. What she did next surprised Yasuo.

She kissed him right on the lips. It was a soft kiss, and a passionate one at that. Yasuo pulled her closer as he kissed her back. Ahri began to feel strange inside, _Is this what love feels like?_ she wondered as they continued to kiss. She didn't want Yasuo's essence, she wanted him, and she had to tell him before he left her. She would keep him forever, he would be her's and no one else's. "I love you Yasuo," she moaned. "I love you Ahri," Yasuo replied as they both began to stand up, still kissing. When she heard those words she lost it, she wrapped her legs around his waist forcing him to hold her up. He rested his hands on her ass as he carried her to the living room.

Yasuo laid her on the couch slowly and softly. As he did Ahri sprung up and pushed him onto the floor. She got on top of him and began to kiss him as she massaged his abs. Yasuo put his hand on her ass once again, his firm grip caused her to moan in pleasure. As Ahri's top began to fall off she could feel Yasuo's skin pressing against her's. Her mind was clouded with thoughts of Yasuo and her love for him. Yasuo's tongue entered her mouth sending shivers down her spine. She pulled him closer, still not getting enough. She wanted more and so did he. She broke their kiss and put her head on his chest. "Don't ever leave me… please don't leave." she whimpered. "I promise you, I will never leave you." he said as he got up. He cradled Ahri as he carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed. If any of you don't like smut in your fanfics then don't read the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is shorter than usual because I wanted to get straight to the point, no filler or anything like that. I hope you enjoy just as much as I did *wink wink  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

Yasuo gently laid Ahri on her bed. As he did so she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down into a kiss. As his tongue entered her mouth he began to slip off her clothes little by little. When Yasuo had gotten her top off he could see her perfect tiny pink nipples. Ahri moaned as Yasuo began to suck on her right breast while massaging her right. Ahri continued Yasuo's work and began to remove her clothing as Yasuo played with her tits. When she was fully naked Yasuo took his mouth off of her nipples and began to kiss the nape of her neck.

While doing this Yasuo reached down and began to finger Ahri's pussy. Ahri let out a large gasp as her back contorted. Yasuo continued to finger her faster and faster until she was about to climax. Just before she did Yasuo removed his hand and moved down her body. He then proceeded to lick her pussy. Ahri began panting and breathing heavily. The feeling of Yasuo licking her pussy was too much to bear. Ahri wanted more, and she wanted to make Yasuo feel good too.

She began to pull Yasuo further into the bed. Once he was on Ahri got on top of him. She spread her legs above his face and lowered her vagina onto his lips. Ahri took off Yasuo's pants and underwear. As Yasuo continued to lick her pussy she took his dick in her hands and began to stroke it. _Oh my god its so big! _Ahri thought excitedly. Yasuo's penis was at least nine inches long and just seeing it hot Ahri wetter than before. She put his dick into her mouth and began to use her tongue to stroke it. Ahri could hear moans of pleasure coming from Yasuo as he continued to eat her pussy.

Yasuo began to massage her ass as she began to suck his dick. She bobbed her head up and down causing Yasuo to moan more. As Ahri began to suck his dick more intensely she could feel Yasuo thrusting his hips as he forced his cock further and further down her throat. Ahri began to gag as she took the full nine inches down her throat. She could hear Yasuo moaning as she slid the dick out of her mouth. Ahri felt Yasuo's dick throbbing as she continued to stroke it. " Ahri... I'm... going to... cum" Yasuo said. Ahri opened her mouth and rubbed his dick furiously. She began sucking on the tip causing Yasuo to cum. She drank all of it not allowing a single drop to go to waste.

Ahri repositioned herself so she could kiss Yasuo. He ran his fingers through her soft hair as she reached underneath her to grab his dick. Ahri then pressed his dick against her pussy as she began to ride him. Yasuo felt a tingling going down his spine as Ahri began to go faster and faster. Both of them moaned deeply as Ahri slid the entire length of his penis in her vagina. Yasuo then grabbed Ahri's hips and began to thrust his dick into her even further. Ahri screamed, she had never felt so good in her entire life.

Yasuo began to go faster as sweat ran down his body. He looked up to see Ahri's perfect tits bouncing up and down as he continued to fuck her. Ahri could feel Yasuo's dick throbbing inside her as she continued to ride him. "INSIDE YASUO! CUM INSIDE!" Ahri screamed. Yasuo grunted as he gripped her hips and pushed his dick in her as far as he physically could. Yasuo let out a loud grunt as he released his load inside of her.

As soon as Yasuo finished releasing his load he pick up Ahri. Ahri squealed as Yasuo played her face down ass up on the bed. He immediately rammed his dick inside of her pussy. Ahri screamed in ecstasy as Yasuo fucked her harder and harder. Yasuo reached around and began to grope Ahri's breast as he continued to pound her. "FUCK ME HARDER!" Ahri screamed out. Yasuo grabbed her arms pulling her back a little as he slammed his dick further inside of her.

Ahri's tails wrapped around Yasuo as she tried to bring him closer. Yasuo took his dick out and turned Ahri in her back. She spread her legs as Yasuo rubbed his dick against her vagina. Yasuo stuck his dick in as Ahri wrapped her legs around his waist. Instead of starting off slow Yasuo began to fuck her fast and hard right away. Ahri's mind went blank, all she could think about was Yasuo's long hard dick inside of her. Ahri continued to scream as Yasuo used her as his sex toy.

Yasuo leaned down and stuck his tongue into Ahri's mouth and she did the same. As Yasuo continued to pound her Ahri wrapped her arms around his muscular back and pulled him closer. Yasuo could hear moans of delight coming from Ahri as he picked up the pace. She was entirely his and he was hers. That's how he wanted it, that's how they both wasted it. Ahri suddenly flipped Yasuo over and began riding him again. "I'm going to cum Ahri," Yasuo muttered. Ahri began to grind his dick. She wanted him to cum inside again. Yasuo released his cum inside Ahri as they both let out a loud moan.

Ahri collapsed on top of him, both of them were covered in sweat and panting heavily. Yasuo's cum began to drip out of Ahri's pussy onto her blanked. Ahri got off of Yasuo and laid next to him. "I'll get another blanket," Yasuo muttered as he got up and opens the closet. Ahri removed the current blanket and threw it in the corner. _I'll wash it tomorrow. _she thought to herself. She went back to the bed and laid down as Yasuo returned with another blanket.

He laid down next to Ahri and pulled the blanket over the both of them. Ahri wrapped her arms around Yasuo's waist as she pressed her face into her chest. Yasuo wrapped his right arm around her and rested his hand on her left shoulder. He placed his left hand on her ass as he pulled her closer. "I love you Yasuo," Ahri said. "I love you too Ahri," Yasuo replied as he kissed her head. Before long they were both asleep.

* * *

**Alrighty well that happened. I'll get back to having an actual story next chapter and not just porn.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So ya i know you all hate me cus its been like 8 million years but I really just didn't feel like working on this. Not gonna lie I haven't been all that busy I just didn't feel like writing for a while. This is the last chapter cus I wanted to wrap this up and work on something else and I'm sorry... okay I'm not but whatever.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

Ahri woke to the sound of Yasuo panting. Sweat was pouring down his head and he seemed as if he couldn't breath properly. "Are you okay Yasuo?" Ahri asked in a concerned voice as she shook him gently. Yasuo's eyes shot open as he began to panic. When he finally calmed down Ahri hugged him. "Its okay Yasuo, I'm here for you." Yasuo hugged her back, tears rolled off his face onto Ahri's shoulder. Ahri knew that Yasuo's past still haunted him, and she wanted to be able to comfort him. It was bright outside, probably noon. Yasuo and Ahri has gone to bed late so it wasn't surprising.

Yasuo rose out of bed slowly, his breathing had stabilized and his eyes held their normal emotionless state. Yasuo began to walk out of the room towards his. "I'm gonna get a shower and my clothes," he said. Ahri also got up, "I'll go make some breakfast. See you downstairs… honey," Ahri's face turned bright red as she called Yasuo honey. He simply smiled and kissed her on the lips before leaving the room. _Alright! Time to make Yasuo an amazing breakfast! _Ahri thought to herself as she put on a simple red robe before heading towards the kitchen.

_How long will you continue to haunt me… Yone? _Yasuo thought to himself as the warm water from the shower ran down his body. _Do I really want revenge? _Yasuo's mind was filled with thoughts relating to this topic. He could remember the faces of the people who had hunted him, all of them had been his friends at his school. His thoughts then went to Ahri. _Maybe I should just settle down and spend my life in peace. _Yasuo knew his life would consist mostly of fighting now that he was a champion of the league but at least he wasn't a criminal anymore, legally that is. Yasuo knew that the people of Ionia would not forgive him just because of the status he had attained.

Once Yasuo had finished his shower he went to get his clothes which had been cleaned and dried in the machine overnight. _Ahri did say something about shopping for clothes today. _Yasuo thought as he made his way downstairs, the smell of bacon could be smelled throughout the house. Once Yasuo sat at the dining table Ahri came out of the kitchen with two plates. On each plate was eggs bacon and toast. As Ahri gave Yasuo his plate she bent down and kissed him. "Good morning," she said in a seductive tone. "Good morning indeed," Yasuo said as he returned the kiss.

After they had finished their breakfast they began to make plans for the day. "We need to go get you some new clothes sweety," Ahri said as she leaned on Yasuo's shoulder, her arms wrapped around his. "First things first you need to get dressed," Yasuo replied as he planted a kiss on her neck. Ahri got up and headed towards the stairs. "Wait for me here," Ahri said as she headed to her room. Yasuo kicked his feet on the table and leaned back. _Do I really deserve to live a life like this? _Yasuo wondered. He felt a pang of guilt in his stomach when his thoughts drifted to his brother. _Can I learn to forgive, can I be forgiven? _

Ahri came downstairs dressed in her usual attire. Yasuo's eyes were locked on her stunning figure. "Let's get going!" Ahri said in a cheerful voice as she wrapped her arms around Yasuo's. "So how come the League haven't contacted about any matches yet?" Yasuo asked Ahri. "Today is a holiday, its the anniversary of the day the League was founded." Ahri replied. "All of the stores and restaurants will have really good sales and such making our date even better!" she continued in a cheerful tone. _Date… Ive never actually been on one of those. _Yasuo thought to himself. Ahri could tell that Yasuo was lost as to what he should do. "Just follow my lead honey. Don't worry we'll have a great time!" she said with a cheerful smile. Yasuo smiled in return following her to their destination.

Walking through the streets of the institution town was embarrassing to Yasuo. Ahri had herself wrapped around his right arm to show all the jealous onlookers that he was hers. Many of the look at Yasuo with jealous eyes intimidating him a little but not enough to make his heart waver. Ahri suddenly stopped in front of an expensive looking clothes store. "Let's go in this one," she cheerfully said as she dragged Yasuo inside. 30 minutes later Ahri dragged Yasuo outside in his new outfit. It was a simple red and white kimono with a few floral patterns. She had arranged for his normal clothes to be sent back to the house. "A-a-are you sure Ahri, this was really expensive," Yasuo questioned. "Of course, you look great and now we can continue our date!" she replied as she began to lead him down the street.

Their day had consisted of playing carnival games going on different rides and a luxurious dinner for two. When the couple had finished eating it was already dark outside. "shouldn't we head back now?" Yasuo asked. he was sure that tomorrow would be a busy day for the both of them.

"Not quite yet silly, there's still one more thing to do," Ahri replied as she continued onwards. Yasuo followed her to a nice hill just outside of the institute town. A few other couples were sitting down at this spot all looking to the sky. Yasuo sat down to Ahri who began to cuddle with him. "Whats going on?" he asked in a confused voice. "Just wait."

A few seconds later a small explosion was heard as the sky began to fill with brilliant lights. Yasuo looked to the sky in amazement. The last time he had seen fireworks was when he and Yone were just kids. A tear rolled down his face as he remembered the moment. He turned to Ahri and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you," he whispered. She turned to him and planted a kiss on his lips. "You're welcome," she whispered back. _I think i've found my peace Yone. I just hope you've found yours._


End file.
